1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tape dispenser, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,459, is composed of a front piece and two side parts. The side parts are attached to the front piece respectively, and are able to be spread either side. Thus, tape roll can be installed in the tape dispenser easily. However, the tape roll is uncovered and exposed to the surroundings since the tape roll is not concealed by the tape dispenser. The tape would probably be contaminated before being used.
To protect the tape roll from the contamination, another tape dispenser is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,416. The tape dispenser has not only front piece and side parts, but also flanges and cover. After tape roll is installed in the tape dispenser, the tape is covered by the tape dispenser so as to block the contamination out. The tape roll can be kept clean before using.
However, the mentioned tape dispensers are both lack of structure strength. The tape dispensers are substantially made of a single sheet. Components of the tape dispensers are connected in a planar structure, and bent or folded with folding lines to accomplish the tape dispensers. The tape dispensers may be deformed even destroyed since the folding lines of the tape dispensers can be deformed or transformed easily.
In addition, the tape dispensers can not properly fit with tape rolls which have numerous widths respectively. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,416, Dunshee et al. provides nothing about fitness of the tape dispenser. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,459, Cooper's tape dispenser has a shaft provided with a conical appearance. However, the conical shaft can fit with only tape rolls which have numerous diameters, rather than tape rolls which have numerous widths. The tape roll which has a smaller width would waddle on the shaft. Thus, quality of the tape dispenser can hardly be increased.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.